


Maddening Butterflies

by tadanomarz



Series: Blending Horizons [2]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dimension Travel, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mentions of reincarnation, Spells & Enchantments, ma is mentioned for one second tbh, spoilers for wrath arc for evillious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: Nemesis meets a girl in a mirror that her mother brought home one day. She metamorphoses alike a butterfly before her eyes, shifting from a young girl to a woman and seems to know something she doesn't.
Series: Blending Horizons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658326
Kudos: 3





	Maddening Butterflies

When Nemesis is young, her mother brings home a large vanity mirror back to their humble abode in the forest. She forbade her from removing the cloth covering it, and disappeared leaving her alone.

But the taunting echoing voices from their home’s past residents tempted her to uncover it. When it became too much, Nemesis tore the shroud away and stumbled back.

For once, the voices are silent.

Inside the mirror, it didn’t reflect the present surroundings. Instead, it showed a place entirely different: a cramped room with various containers scattered about, with hardly any light other than the cracks in the ceiling. Upon closer inspection, the light is cast upon a girl who sits close to a canvas. She paints in the primary colors, creating an abstract creation. 

Nemesis tenses, sharply inhales and freezes. The girl stops painting, then turns back to face her, their eyes meet.

“Who’re you?” The girl inquired innocently, unbothered by the string of events. 

“....I...” Nemesis gaps like a fish. 

The girl blinks, tilting her head to the side.

“There are three of you!” The girl exclaims, her whole face lighting up with glee. “I’ve never seen you before!”

There’s low muttering from the voices, they sound perplexed about the situation too. 

“My... my name is Nemesis.” Nemesis scoots closer to the frame, peering intensely at the other. “What about you?”

“Michèle.” The girl answers, she lowers her paint brush, placing it on the easel, when she shifts on the floor, the chain around her ankle rattles almost menacingly.

Michèle’s face expression shifts, but Nemesis doesn’t notice it.

“ _ Nemesis. _ Nemesis?” Michèle repeats her name, like she’s testing the sound. She frowns. “Is that really who you are though?”

The room shifts, it looks like it’s melting and Nemesis gasps. The ghosts she wasn’t able to see before manifest before her eyes, and they’re all pulled into the darkened space. 

When Nemesis looks down, instead of green locks of hair, it’s replaced by shades of yellow. A shooting pain works its way through her head, causing her to frown.

“Nemesis.” Michèle repeats, her voice is deeper, but she isn’t a little girl anymore and neither is Nemesis. “Is a name for your current form— but that isn’t your real name. How _ curious _ .”

Michèle hides her face behind a feathery fan, scrutinizing her. 

“Ahhh, maybe we shouldn’t have told her to pull off the cover.” An unfamiliar voice mused.

Glancing over, Nemesis looks over to see a pair of twins. Although they’re young, they were sizing Michèle up, hardly intimidated.

“We should cover it again.” The twin with a bob haircut observed. 

The twins were preoccupied over something, talking amongst themselves and Nemesis didn’t bother to engage with them. Waves of vertigo wash over her, making her feel strange. Her head feels fuzzy, she’s bothered why she can’t remember. Michele’s words continue to echo inside her head.

_ Nemesis. _ That’s the name she was given when she was born, but it didn’t feel right now..

“Hey Nem.” The twin with the ponytail calls over. “You kick back, we’ll handle this.”

It’s jarring, because the spirits of her home never were particularly kind to her. They always jeered and taunted at her misfortune. All of this feels  _ wrong _ .

Michèle’s brow rises up, she snaps her fan shut, rouge lips curve into an amused smile.

“You’re welcome to try.” Michèle drawled, her body combusts into butterflies. They scatter in the void, wings eerily glowing purple, then swarm the twins. 

Nemesis stumbles back from the chaos, hoping to run away, but it’s all in vain. A cluster of butterflies hover over her, solidifying into shape and draped over her. 

“Don’t worry.” Michèle purred into her ear from behind, gloved hands gently caressing her cheek. “It’ll only be a minute.”

Michèle’s fingers plunge into her brain, causing Nemesis to scream. But something inside her unlocks, and she remembers.

Nemesis falls limp in the woman’s embrace, exhausted by the information dump. 

The blond twins glance back at her, eying her warily.

Silence lapses between them, then Nemesis gasps, and breaks out of Michèle’s hold. 

“Levia.” Nemesis said, with confidence, the cloud in her vision subsided. “Levia Barisol.”

With that confirmation, Michèle smiles widely, satisfied with her handiwork. The void begins to crack, reality rips apart at the seams.

And Levia falls.

When she awakens, memories that aren’t her own wash over her like a wave. She scratches at her head furiously, trying to get rid of the migraine. And also a millennium's worth of regrets, it drowns her. Levia sinks to the floor, cradling herself. 

Unbeknownst to her, the shroud has been draped over the mirror once again. A single butterfly has wedged itself in her clothes, becoming eyes for the mysterious woman.

Michèle observes from her antique shop, which is tucked away in a pocket universe. She watches how Nemesis Sudou goes mad.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of And the Girl Went Mad song! 
> 
> Technically, both Michele and Nemesis/Levia go mad due to their parent's locking them up somewhere and not letting them see the light of day! So that's fun, nice bonding times. I had a draft for Michele and Irina also, so expect that sometime!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
